


SLC

by SakoAkarui



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24836395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SakoAkarui/pseuds/SakoAkarui
Summary: A comic I did for my sister. I have ideas for continuation, but this took years to complete so dunno if that'll happen...
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Page 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digimaniac33](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digimaniac33/gifts).




	2. Page 2




	3. Page 3




	4. Page 4




	5. Page 5




	6. Page 6




	7. Page 7




	8. Page 8




End file.
